Brotherhood- A sonic fanfic
by Amy Prime04
Summary: Ray and Mighty are running low on money and Ray is starting to get really hungry. Can Mighty find a way to not only fill Ray's belly with food but with also joy?


_**One of my very first fanfics that I've written when I was a kid. This is about Mighty and Ray being brothers. I wanted to do this because it shows the bond of two brothers even though they're not related. Tbh, it really should be Sonic and Tails, but I wanted to do one with Mighty and Ray and these two just really brighten up my spirits. Alright, without further ado, let's give it up for Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel.**_

* * *

Ray rubbed his stomach out of hunger. It's been an hour since Mighty left the cave and he was getting hungry. Really hungry. He was laying on his bed as he looked at the empty, not working fridge. Ray's belly growled with hunger as the tension for food grew more aggressively. "I'm so hungry."

Just then, Ray heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave. Ray turned to see Mighty at the entrance. "Hey there buddy." he said as he sat down on the bed with him. "Hey Mighty." Ray said as he held his stomach tighter. It growled more aggressively. "Mighty, I'm so hungry."

"I know, I know." Mighty said as he gently rubbed his poor brother's stomach. Mighty unfortunately didn't bring much food back sense they were both low on cash. Maybe they should've stayed with the Chaotix a little longer. "I'm sorry Ray. That's the last money I got. The only thing I have left is fruit and a few water bottles to last us at least a few more days." Mighty said with a sad expression. He wish he could do more for his brother.

Ray suddenly let out a chuckle. Mighty noticed the sound but didn't know why he was laughing. Then, it hit him. Mighty brushed up against Ray's belly with his hand softly and he got the same reaction. Mighty smirked. "Though, I believe there's one way I can make it up to you."

"How?" Ray asked as he suddenly looked up at his older brother. He noticed the wide smirk on his face and he immediately knew what that meant. Before Ray could even make a move, he felt soft, yet fast wiggly fingers all over his stomach. Ray automatically laughed at the tickly sensation that his brother was providing him. He forgot all about how he was hungry and his stomach wasn't in pain anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA M-MIGHTY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TH-THAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLES!"

"Oh it does now? Well then I have you right where I want you." Mighty said as he then used both of his hands to not only tickle his brother's stomach, but also tickle his neck and armpits. "AHHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA M-MIGHTY HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE S-STO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIT! Ray begged his brother as he felt tears in his eyes.

Mighty decided to stop for a while so his brother could catch his breath. Ray breathed heavily. "What….was that...for?"

"Just wanted to make you feel better. Did it work?"

"A little." Ray said as Mighty dramatically gasped. "I must've done something wrong. Lemme get the phone so I can call 911." Mighty said as he quickly grabbed Ray's ankle and took off his shoes and socks. Ray giggled when he felt his brother's fingers tapping or swirling on his feet. "M-My foot hehehehehe isn't a hehehehehehe phone." Ray tried to say as Mighty ignored him and kept 'dialing' 911.

Mighty then deepened his voice. "911 what's your emergency?" Ray started laughing more. "Yes, it's my baby brother. He's suffocating." Mighty said as he changed his voice to sound like a girl. It only made Ray laugh more. "Mighty, stop it!" Ray said through his giggles. Mighty only smiled at his brother. He deepened his voice again. "Alright, all I need you to do is give him CPR. Do you know how to do that mam?" Mighty used his girl voice again. "Yes sir, I do." Mighty then pulled his brother towards him by the ankle and started to rapidly tickle his brother's belly. Ray exploded with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MIGHTY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sir, he's breathing again, I think I did it." Mighty said in his girly voice. "Alright mam, have a nice day." Mighty said in a deep voice again. "Y-YOU'RE NOT A HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GIRL MIGHTY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mighty gasped dramatically again. Ray was really gonna get it now. "How dare you insult me like that young man." he said in his girly voice again. Ray only laughed. "I'll teach you some manners." Mighty then took a big breath and blew really hard in Ray's stomach. Ray lost it completely. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO NOT THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

The little flying squirrel was trapped in the armadillo's grasp. There was no escape from the older brother now.

After a few minutes of tickling his brother, Mighty decided to let him go for another few minutes to catch his breath. Mighty decided to quit the voice acting. "So, you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I am."

"For real this time, cause if you weren't you'd had to go through that again." Mighty said with a smirk as Ray shivered and backed away from his brother. Mighty laughed. "Just kidding." Ray sighed in relief.

A few hours later, the brothers ate the food that Mighty bought from the store. Ray's stomach was no longer angry anymore. Unfortunately, Ray started to yawn and the sun was going down. Mighty looked at his sleepy brother. "Alright you, time to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired." Ray said with a tired voice. Mighty chuckled. "Yeah right." he said as he picked his brother up and set him on his bed. As Mighty pulled the covers on him, Ray grabbed his wrist. "Mighty?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...sleep with you….please?" Ray asked softly. Mighty smiled as his younger brother. "Of course lil' bro." he said as he took off his socks and climbed into bed. Ray snuggled against his brother. "Night Mighty."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Mighty said as he spider tickled Ray's thigh and moved all the way up to his shoulder. Ray giggled. "Stop it Mighty."

"Or else...they're gonna get you!" Mighty said as he rapidly tickled Ray again. Ray started laughing. "Hahahahahahaha okay okay I get ithihihihihihihihihihihit." Mighty stopped his kissed his brother's forehead. "Night little bro." he said as he pulled the covers over them and slept through the night.

**The next morning**

Mighty woke up to the morning sunrise as it bounced up against his face. He yawned with tiredness as he pulled the covers off of him. Though, he was about to wake up his brother when he saw a few grocery bags at the entrance of the cave.

Mighty got up and walked towards the groceries. They were filled with fruit and vegetables and meat and dessert. It even had a pizza box too. Mighty nearly fainted at the sight of the food. He was never able to afford this. He nearly cried with tears of joy.

Mighty then noticed a small piece of paper on the groceries. He started to read:

_To Mighty,_

_I noticed how low you were running on cash so I brought you something from the store. You know, you could always ask us if you need help. We're always here for you no matter what._

_Love,_

_Team Chaotix_

Mighty smiled at the paper. "You guys," he said as he stared at the food again. Mighty then turned to look at his sleeping brother. He knew exactly what he was gonna cook today.

* * *

_**I decided to write this because it reminded me of how much these two brothers love each other and how even though they're poor, they're still hangin in there. This is for all of the people out there who are having a hard time in life.**_

_**Also, I wanna thank Autobot-Tiff. Sure it's not a transformers story but I wanted to make one for these two boys. And I read a few of her stories and I was inspired by it. So yeah, I wanna thank her for that.**_

_**Also, Thank you so much for reading this story. It means so much to me that you care.**_


End file.
